


Finding Her Type

by keelhaulrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelhaulrose/pseuds/keelhaulrose
Summary: Bucky and Steve have a question for Hermione, and her reply is surprising.





	Finding Her Type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #HHBingo19 square B5 Hermione/Steve/Bucky

“No way, you leave me out of this,” Sam Wilson chuckled and shook his head.

“Why?” Bucky Barnes asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Short answer? She scares the crap out of me.”

Bucky and Steve Rogers burst into laughter, and Sam scowled.

“You weren't flying over her in that battle. She took out a football field's worth of aliens with one spell. That is great when she's fighting next to you, but I don't have a shield or an arm that can block nearly everything, the last thing I need is her mad at me.”

“She would never do that to a friend, even if she were mad at them,” Steve assured him.

“All the same, my type is not 'women who might make me wet my pants' so leave me out of this all the same.”

“You know, maybe he has a point,” Steve turned to Bucky. “ This might not be a good idea.”

“It probably isn't,” Bucky agreed, then he looked up. “Granger!” he shouted across the room.

Hermione Granger looked up from the piece of parchment she was writing on.

“Come here for a sec,” he waved her over.

She put down her quill and walked over, perching herself on a chair facing the three men.

“Yes?” she asked.

“We need you to settle something,” he replied with a smile. “Who is more your type? Me, or Rogers?”

Hermione looked taken aback for a moment. “That is making an awful lot of assumptions,” she said with a half smile.

“Told you it was a bad idea,” Sam shook his head, and Steve's cheeks twinged pink.

“Not necessarily,” she said, a smirk settling on her face. “I'll think out loud, if I may.”

“Please,” Bucky nodded.

“Well, I do like Steve's chivalry,” she started, and Steve looked up at her and she flashed him a smile. “He's never been anything but a perfect gentleman to me. I do enjoy our conversations, and how he seems genuinely into hearing my stories, even some of the more mundane ones. I really appreciate how comfortable and safe I feel around him.

“You, on the other hand,” she turned to Bucky. “You have never failed to make me laugh. I like how you have never once doubted my abilities, even when I have doubts myself, and how you encourage me. I like that you're a bit more rough around the edges, though when it's just the two of us you can be just as kind and caring as Steve.”

Sam let off a snort and Bucky shot him a look.

Hermione bit her lip before continuing. “Both of you have traits that I look for in a partner, or, as you put it, are 'my type', despite your differences. So, I guess, in a way, you're both my type. Though, to be honest, I didn't think either of you saw me as a potential romantic interest, so I didn't really consider either of you as potential partners. To truly gauge if either or both of you are my type I think a bit of an experiment is in order. Say, dinner and the quidditch game Friday night? I'll make the reservations and get the tickets. Be ready at six?”

Bucky and Steve both looked at her wide-eyed.

“That looks like a yes, they'll be happy to join you,” Sam chuckled.

“Brilliant. If you'll excuse me,” she said, standing and walking from the room.

“Did that really just happen?” Bucky asked.

“Are we _both_ going on a date with her Friday?” Steve looked at his friends, confused.

“I told you that girl is a force to be reckoned with,” Sam clapped Steve on the back.

Outside the room Hermione exhaled and leaned against the wall, a wide smile spreading across her face. She had just told a lie to the men, though it seemed neither had noticed or, at least, neither had called her on it. She had fancied both men for months, but feared their reactions if she had made a move, so she hadn't. At least, she hadn't until that day. She took a deep breath and stood back up and started walking towards her quarters. Friday was two days away and she had things to do to get ready.


End file.
